victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat Valentine
Cat Valentine is a 16 year old, super-sensitive drama queen with flighty tendencies. Characteristics Cat is an over-actor and is always at Level 10 emotionally. Though she can be a lot to handle, she becomes a close friend to Tori and André. Cat seems to suffer from an emotional disorder (possibly borderline), as she can change moods within mere seconds. In Robbie's song Robbie's Big Toe ''he said she was bipolar. She's also very easily distracted, especially by candy or food. She also seems to have a good sense of humor. Her catchphrase "What's that supposed to mean!?" is exactly like Misty's from Moody's Point, a parody of a teen drama/soap opera from the Amanda Show (another show also created by Dan Schneider.) Cat's hair color is meant to resemble a red velvet cupcake, her favorite food; accordingly, Ariana Grande dyed her hair at Dan Schneider's request, to avoid having a cast of only brunettes. Cat refuses to use vulgarities and she often talks about her strange brother, Keith, who seems to have mental problems, since he uses the bathroom on the front lawn, and shaves his heads. According to her video profile on TheSlap, her favorite foods are cupcakes, noodles, candies, and potatoes. In her profile video she states that she just turned 16, making her one of the youngest in her class. In her second video on TheSlap, she said that she is allergic to nuts. She seems to be very naive and confused at times. She is known to be called ''the absent-minded professor of the group. Relationship with Other Main Characters Tori Tori and Cat are great friends, and Cat is the first girl to meet Tori, though she runs away shortly after meeting her. Cat showed signs of worrying for Tori when Jade spilled coffee on her. (See: Cori) [[Andre Harris|'André']] André seems to be good friends with Cat. He is very nice to her and takes up for her if the others don't seem to want to. He calls her "little red" because of her red hair which seems to really amuse her. In Survival of the Hottest when she gets them out of the RV Andre picks her up. Robbie ' Cat and Robbie are close friends. Rex doesn't seem to like her, which causes constant apologies from Robbie. In the episode ''Stage Fighting, she tried to prove to him his stage kiss with Trina was only acting. When he doesn't believe her, she stage-kisses him and he asks her to come meet his parents. She also goes with Robbie to his Grandma's house. (See: Cabbie) '''Jade Despite their opposite personalities, Cat and Jade seem to be good friends. Each expresses concern for the other when they're hurt, and calls out the person who caused it. Jade is also less hostile towards Cat than towards most people, whereas Cat is not as easily offended by Jade. (See: Cade) Beck Even though they are quite opposite, they are friends; they've never shown if they dislike each other for any reason. Also, in the episode Robarazzi, Cat grabs Beck to show him the new device she got from the Sky Store, and he didn't mind it. In Survival of the Hottest, after Cat opens the RV, Beck gives her a small kiss on the head. (See: Bat) Trina When Cat applies a glue to Tori's face, her and Trina have to drive to the company to buy the solvent. They sing a song, but Cat skips a line because it is "dirty." They go to Freezy Queen to get ice cream, making them late to Tori's show. They are considered friends. Trina even asked for her phone number in "Survival of the Hottest" to call her when she left to go use the bathroom and hugs her when she gets them out, a hint that she cares for her. Gallery Catppp.jpg|link=Cat with dirty hands. A page from the catalog.jpg|link=Cat holding a SkyStore catlog. Cat and her sky store catalog.jpg|link=Cat holding a Skystore catlog and covered in fake snow. Cat enjoyin her fake snow.jpg|link=Cat with Andre Pairings.jpg Trivia *Cat (Ariana Grande) was absent in the episode "Jade Dumps Beck". *In "Survival of the Hottest", André states that Cat only weighs 90 pounds. *Her hair is dyed red because she loves red velvet cupcakes. *The topic of Cat's hair color being her unnatural color is frequentley mentioned in the series. *She also can be somewhat absent-minded. *Cat's quote "What's that supposed to mean?!" is a reference to a sketch on the 'Amanda Show' called Moody's Point. The character Misty (who says this) is similar to Cat. *She doesn't say things that are "dirty". She refused to sing a line in a rap song her and Trina were singing in Tori the Zombie. *Her first machine she got at SkyStore was a fake-snow machine. *She has a gay uncle as said by Cat herself in Robarazzi. Cat's actual wording was: "I flew to San Francisco last weekend to see my uncle and uncle". Category:Characters Category:Pairings